Todo Comienza Hoy
by Solange's
Summary: Chichi nunca se hubiera esperado que tendría gemelas, y no cualquier gemelas. Diva y Saya son las nuevas reinas quiroptero, ¿crecerán odiandose o con la ayuda de su familia llegarán a tener una vida tranquila y casi normal? Con aventuras y peligros en cada esquina veremos crecer y madurar a las dos reinas en dos mundos distintos.


**Sorpresas en Camino**

¡Hola chicos!, para los que ya han leído mi primera historia les digo esto, sé que todavía no la termino, pero solo les digo que falta poco, solo faltan 3 capítulo más el epilogo. Así que sean pacientes. Bueno y sin más demora aquí está el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia.

* * *

Todo esto pasó antes de que los androides n. 16, 17 y 18 despertaran, después de haber sido desactivados por el Dr. Gero, después del regreso de Goku a la tierra y del exterminio de la raza del frio a manos de Trunks del futuro. Para ser más exactos había pasado exactamente un mes desde ese día en el que Trunks le avisó a sus amigos sobre el peligro inminente. Chichi quien aún estaba en contra de que Gohan luchara estaba regresando de hacer las compras del supermercado para empezar a cocinar. Pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía cansada, algo no muy normal en ella, ya que al estar acostumbrada en ir y venir de la ciudad a pie sin que ni su hijo ni esposo la ayude era muy natural, una rutina a la que se podría decir se había resignado.

Intento no pensar mucho en ello, ya que muy pronto Goku y Gohan regresarían de su entrenamiento, y ella debía de empezar a cocinar. Ya estaba todo listo lo único que faltaba era sacar el arroz de la olla arrocera y colocarla en un plato vacío, para que cada uno tomara lo que quisiera. Pero justo cuando estaba saliendo el humo de la olla, este invadió las foses nasales de Chichi la que al impacto se sintió nauseada, tanto da correr al baño y vomitar. Asustada por esto regresó a la cocina y termino de servir y dejar todo listo para cuando Goku y Gohan regresaran.

Dejó una nota sobre la mesa para que ellos no se preocuparan diciéndoles que fue a tomar el té con Bulma, se cambió y salió de su casa sin antes hacer una llamada.

Si buenas tardes, quisiera programar una cita para hoy.

Si claro, tenemos un espacio libre en una hora. ¿le parece bien?

¡Perfecto! Estaré allí en media hora.

Muy bien la esperamos.

Chichi camino hasta la clínica en donde la atenderían, esperó una media hora más y la llamaron.

Señora Chichi, pase al consultorio por favor.

En eso Chichi se levanta de su asiento y va directo al consultorio indicado por la enfermera.

Muy bien señora Chichi, ¿quiere decirme el porqué de su repentina venida a mi clínica?

Sí, claro doctor. Vera, quisiera saber si estoy embarazada.

Pues claro, no hay nada más fácil que eso. Acuéstese en esa camilla, levante un poco su vestido y espéreme unos minutos, iré a recoger el scanner de ultrasonido.

Claro – Chichi hizo exactamente lo que le dijo el doctor y lo esperó con impaciencia.

Aquí estamos a ver, le echare un líquido frio, espero no le importe.

No, claro que no doctor. Por favor empiece.

Allá vamos – el doctor encendió el monitor y lo primero que Chichi y este pudieron ver eran dos bultos creciendo dentro del vientre de Chichi

Su teoría era la correcta señora, usted está embarazada. Aunque en vez de fetos, estos parecen como si fueran…

El doctor no tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase cuando Chichi salto fuera de la cama y del consultorio asustada. Ni siquiera la recepcionista pudo decirle adiós cuando esta ya había salido de su vista.

Chichi corría asustada como si estuviera siendo perseguida por un demonio. Después de un buen rato de correr se sentía cansada y decidió descansar en una banca del parque, no sabía qué hacer, aunque lo que si sabía era que tendría que llamar a esa persona. Saco su celular y marco ese número, el timbre sonaba hasta que alguien le contesto.

Hola, desde hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti, princesa.

Hola, Neithan. Escucha, necesito….

Ya sé lo que necesitas princesa. Estaré allí en menos de lo que tú digas….ayuda.

Y dicho y hecho Neithan estuvo junto ella en menos de un segundo.

¿Pero cómo?

Chichi, Chichi, sé que tu esposo y los saiyajin son rápidos, pero nosotros los quirópteros no somos menos. Entonces supongo que el día en que las nuevas reinas nazcan no está muy lejos.

Al parecer no…

Vamos Chichi no estés tan deprimida.

Es que pensé que no pasaría tan rápido.

Es de por si una suerte que no haya sido después de que tu primer hijo hubiera nacido. Pero supongo que en unos meses más los capullos no podrás permanecer dentro de tu útero y tendremos que extraerlos, para que las nuevas reinas nazcan.

Hay algo que me preocupa, no pasará con ellas lo mismo que pasó con mi madre y mi tía, ¿verdad?

En realidad es natural que las reinas sean enemigas naturales, al ser la sangre de una toxica para la otra, pero al mismo tiempo toxica para todo aquel que la beba. Pero si se las cría de una forma equitativa sin ninguna preferencia, estas tendrán una vida normal.

Y el hecho que el padre sea un saiyajin, ¿no las hará más peligrosas?

Claro que no, todo está en el modo en que las criemos. Aunque...

¿Aunque?

Al tener no solo sangre quiróptera sino que también sangre de tu esposo, que de por sí no es humano sino de otra raza no se sabe cuáles serán sus poderes y cambios genéticos al nacer. Esto es algo que no se había visto antes. Es emocionante.

Tú lo ves todo como un juego, yo no estoy tan emocionada.

Es porque tienes miedo, por lo que pasó anteriormente entre tu madre y su hermana, pero ya te lo dije, ese es un caso aparte. No significa que pase lo mismo entre tus hijas.

Mmm… Eso espero, no quiero que ellas dos pasen por lo mismo que pasaron mi madre y mi tía.

Pero lo más importante es, como se lo dirás a tu esposo e hijo, que vas a tener dos gemelas.

Aun no lo se.

Será mejor que lo hagas antes que se empiece a notar tu estómago, recuerda que este a diferencia de tu primer hijo no será un embarazo normal.

Lo sé.

Ahora que lo pienso si has tenido las primeras nauseas hoy, eso quiere decir que los capullos son lo suficientemente grandes como para hacerte notar esos síntomas. ¿Antes de las náuseas no has tenido otro síntoma?, ¿Tal vez cansancio aun cuando no lo estás?

Bueno desde hace algunos meses siento más apetito de lo normal y me siento cansada aun cuando no hago nada de verdaderamente extenuante. Pensé que era el estrés por ver a mi hijo entrenar antes que estudiar, y por el haragán de su padre. Pero a lo que pasó hoy ya no tenía esa certeza y fui a la clínica para que alguien me dijera si era o no lo que pensaba. Aunque pensándolo bien, eso pasó mucho antes de que Goku regresara a la tierra.

¿Cómo aproximadamente cuando empezaron estas cosas?

Recordándolo bien hace 4 meses atrás.

Cuatro meses, eso quiere decir que no falta mucho para puedan ser extraídas de tu útero, exactamente tres meses, los capullos de un quiróptero pueden permanecer dentro del útero de la madre durante 7 meses y de eso solo faltaría esperar solo 5 meses más para que estas nazcan.

Un año entero, para que unos bebes de quiróptero nazcan.

Así es como funciona, aunque como te dije al tener sangre de tu esposo, no sabemos cómo será su ritmo de crecimiento tampoco, puede que nazcan antes como pueden que nazcan después del año previsto. De igual forma será mejor que tengas cuidado y te cuides y alimentes bien, aun cuando son tus hijas son siempre quirópteros, aunque no lo quieran tomaran los nutrientes que crean necesarios para su desarrollo, incluida tu sangre.

Si lo sé. Pero de alguna manera, no sé cómo, pero sé que no me harán daño.

Entonces, si tú lo dices estaré más tranquilo. Pero no lo olvides tendrás que decírselo a tu esposo e hijo antes de que pasen los tres meses.

Si, lo sé muy bien.

Entonces no volveremos a ver en unos meses, y come mucho.

Si, gracias Neithan.

No ha sido nada, princesa quiróptera.

Como llego Neithan desapareció sin dejar rastro, mientras tanto Chichi intentaba encontrar una manera de como poder contárselo a Goku y Gohan.

* * *

Y aquí termina el primer capítulo de este historia, algunas cosas son inventadas obviamente. Pero de igual forma espero que les guste, hasta la próxima semana. Y esta vez no le fallaré un capitulo por semana.


End file.
